Matt or marcus
Matt or marcus i choose matt and marcus nabbreviation•name.•combination (in units of measurement) nano- (10 −9): : the plates were coated with 500 ng of protein in sodium carbonate buffer.•born. from Latin nātus.•nephew.•net.•Grammar neuter.•new.•nominative.•noon.•( n- ) combination Chemistry normal (denoting straight-chain hydrocarbons) : n-hexane.•north or northern.•note (used in a book's index to refer to a footnote) : 450n.•Finance note.•Grammar noun.•number.symbolan unspecified or variable number : at the limit where n equals infinity. See also nth .-en 1 |(ə)n|suffix forming verbs:1 (from adjectives) denoting the development, creation, or intensification of a state : widen | deepen | loosen.2 from nouns (such as strengthen from strength).ORIGIN Old English -nian, of Germanic origin.-en 2 |(ə)n|suffix (also -n) forming adjectives from nouns:1 made or consisting of : earthen | woolen.2 resembling : golden | silvern.ORIGIN Old English , of Germanic origin.-en 3 |(ə)n| (also -n)suffix forming past participles of strong verbs:1 as a regular inflection : spoken.2 as an adjective : mistaken | torn.•often with a restricted adjectival sense : drunken | sunken.ORIGIN Old English , of Germanic origin.-en 4 |(ə)n|suffixforming the plural of a few nouns such as children, oxen.ORIGIN Middle English reduction of the earlier suffix -an.-en 5 |ɪn| |(ə)n|suffixforming diminutives of nouns (such as chicken, maiden).ORIGIN Old English , of Germanic origin.-en 6 |(ə)n|suffix1 forming feminine nouns such as vixen.2 forming abstract nouns such as burden.ORIGIN Old English , of Germanic origin.-n 1suffixvariant spelling of -en 2 .-n 2suffixvariant spelling of -en 3 .N 1 |ɛn| (also n)noun ( pl. Ns or N's )the fourteenth letter of the alphabet. See also en .•denoting the next after M in a set of items, categories, etc.N 2abbreviation•(used in recording moves in chess) knight : 17.Na4? representing the pronunciation of kn-, since the initial letter k- represents [king. ]•Nationalist.•(on a gear lever) neutral.•(chiefly in place names) New : N Zealand.•Physics newton(s).•Noon.•Chemistry (with reference to solutions) normal : the pH was adjusted to 7.0 with 1 N HCl.•Norse.•North or Northern : 78° N | N Ireland.•Finance note.•nuclear : the N bomb.symbolthe chemical element nitrogen.newton |ˈnjuːt(ə)n| (abbr.: N)noun Physicsthe SI unit of force. It is equal to the force that would give a mass of one kilogram an acceleration of one meter per second per second, and is equivalent to 100,000 dynes.ORIGIN early 20th cent.: named after Sir Isaac Newton .nitrogen |ˈnʌɪtrədʒ(ə)n|nounthe chemical element of atomic number 7, a colorless, odorless unreactive gas that forms about 78 percent of the earth's atmosphere. Liquid nitrogen (made by distilling liquid air) boils at 77.4 kelvins (−195.8°C) and is used as a coolant. (Symbol: N)ORIGIN late 18th cent.: from French nitrogène (see nitro- , -gen ). how dare you, you monkey brained apple! Category:gay Category:stupid Category:retarded Category:lol Category:dumb Category:annoying Category:gayy Category:gayyy Category:gayyyy Category:stupidd Category:stupiddd Category:lachlan a Category:D Category:U Category:M Category:B Category:like Category:YOUR Category:MUM Category:dumby Category:sdsfg Category:dfgdhg Category:ghfgd Category:asrfgt Category:rqwegfd Category:wedhvghvbc Category:ryrghfdg Category:sdggjdf Category:tgfddas Category:fghdgrtfg Category:aehgb Category:asrgdfdjyr Category:dfsfdgashtrfe Category:BFDHSFFS Category:G Category:GRA Category:GSA Category:NDF Category:dsafdf Category:fggh Category:hjjk Category:assd Category:dffg Category:ghjh Category:hkkjkhrt Category:sfdf Category:sdfsdf Category:gfdgfgh Category:esrydfhbfg Category:hgf Category:gafrsdhf Category:hjndgfa Category:vestg Category:rtjhnfdgh Category:sdfg Category:fgh Category:gdsa Category:fgerfdh Category:fghg Category:dfhbdfg Category:vbvd Category:fhy Category:hjnb Category:fcxf Category:csad Category:gs Category:fghkm Category:hjn Category:bd Category:dfg Category:vsdgbdgbfdg Category:v